My Own
by 4th Guard Heiress
Summary: "Hmm…" Tsuna looked around the club. He looked behind him and there, he saw a man leaning on the wall wearing a white button-up shirt, black slacks and a long, black jacket over his shoulders. The man looked out of place in the club but he was handsome. Tsuna stared without knowing. His heart thumped hard and fast against his rib cage. Is this what they call love at first sight?


**MY OWN**

**_I ask the reader/s to forgive me for not further updating my other fics due to the hectic schedules in school and at home. I wrote this fic after being challenged by a friend to write a better fic than the fic 'Il Mio Herbivore' by Vongola XII (Please forgive me, VongolaXII. I am your fan! I swear! *kneels on the floor and bows*) I know I can't write such a fic but I still took the initiative to try writing one. *Sighs* Please enjoy reading and reviews are very much welcome whether positive or negative. Remember that I learn from them._**

Tsuna typed on his laptop furiously as piles and piles of paper works built up on his desk. He is the CEO of Vongola Group of Companies in Japan. Stress had been obvious on his face. A whole week without any sleep is just one of his problems. He has to be in Gokudera Hayato's house within two hours for his best friend's birthday 'coz if not, Hayato will definitely curse him big time!

His brown hair was not properly combed yet he still looked handsome with it. His caramel orbs show innocence with a hint of mischief. The orbs also remind the people around him of who he is; he is the younger Vongola heir, next to his older brother, Giotto; the serious and powerful aura he emits can affect anybody on his path yet when he is alone, he wants to rip the mask off and just be the kid he was. He's only 21, for Christ's sakes! Hayato is only a few months older than he is yet the silver-haired guy can manage their companies without getting stressed!

He wonders how the Gokudera heir still manages to have some time for himself when they are both working hard for their own companies; Hayato for the Gokudera Car Companies and Tsunayoshi for the Vongola Group of Companies.

_"Time management is the secret."_ Hayato once said to the Vongola heir.

Tsuna sighed as he massaged his throbbing temples. He came from a very rich family. His grandfather was Nono Sawada, the richest man in the world. His father, Iemitsu Sawada, is also a rich person though he worked for his own money. He was the third richest man in the world, next to Byakuran Gesso, the second and the youngest billionaire in the world who worked hard for his current position in the society. And now, Tsuna is being squeezed between two hard things; his father and his grandfather.

Those two never had a thing in common. Nono was strict and Iemitsu was carefree. They just hate each other's guts. And they both want Tsuna to be their heir because of his unbelievable guts and intelligence with an IQ of 275. Giotto is always out of question because he has his own way of working. He was never the type of person who'll sit in an office. He was born to be independent anyway; not that Tsuna is dependent. Giotto just loves adventures. He loves the feel of adrenaline in his body. He likes the feel of life-and-death experiences.

So if the two elder Sawadas want their companies to continue living on, they'll need to have Tsuna to be their heir.

"Sir?" Tsuna's secretary called from the door.

"Yes? What is it, Kyouko-chan?" he asked without looking at the orange-haired woman.

"You have a visitor, sir."

"Who is it?"

"He said his name is… uh…"

"What?" he asked with a hint of irritation in his voice as he glared at his secretary.

"B-Byakuran Gesso." Kyouko said nervously as she bit her lower lip.

Tsuna sighed yet again. "Let him in. And please, bring us tea and marshmallows."

"Marshmallows, sir?" Kyouko repeated in a shocked voice.

"Yes, marshmallows, Kyouko." Tsuna massaged his temples again as his secretary left the room.

Kyouko has been working for him for the past two months since Chrome left to get married to his other friend, Chikusa. She has orange hair that matches the shades of her eyes. She's nice and intelligent, yes, but she's also clumsy.

There was two taps on the door signaling that somebody was asking permission to enter.

"Come in." the brunet said in a tired voice. His eyes were already drowsy and any minute soon, he'll fall asleep.

"Tsuna!" Byakuran's voice boomed in the huge room as he walked towards his friend. "What the hell happened to your face?"

Byakuran has white hair and purple eyes that matched his cool personality. He loves marshmallows. He is the youngest richest man 'coz at the age of 25, he already has over 20 billion in his bank account. Note: That's a B not an M. He is the oldest of the four closest friends that Tsuna has. He is the CEO of Milfiore Beaches and Resorts that has branches all over the world.

Tsuna stood up to meet Byakuran and embraced his dear friend. "Byakuran… I'm so tired…" he whined like a little boy.

"I know, honey, that's why we're here!"

Tsuna let go of Byakuran and looked at the white-haired guy confusedly. "We?"

"Tsuna!" the voices of Lambo, Hayato and Shoichi boomed into the room as they ran to him.

"What the…." Tsuna had to catch the three other guys as they jumped him and they tumbled on the floor.

"Tsuna, let's go and have some fun, fun, fun!" Lambo said with a happy tone. The youngest of the five friends has black, curly hair and he likes to wear his spotted clothes that made him look like a cow. The youngest Bovino heir was so carefree that it usually brings him to trouble. He is the youngest son of the CEO of Bovino Real Estate.

"Yeah, let's go!" Shoichi agreed happily. The usually silent and stoic man has orange hair that matched his eye color. He wears huge glasses that cover his beautiful eyes that can charm any man or woman he wants. He was a computer genius and a famous robot mechanic/inventor internationally.

"Yeah, don't you dare say no, Tsunayoshi, it's my birthday." Hayato said with a warning glare at his best friend. The Gokudera heir has white hair and green eyes that made him charming for most people but to people who knows him, he was a fierce person and what he wants, he gets.

Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time of the day. "Fine, let's go. I need some break anyway." He smiled as he stood up and walked to his desk. He wrote something on a piece of paper before facing his friends again. "Shall we go to my apartment first so I can take a shower and freshen up?"

"Okay!" the four guys agreed.

They left the building with happy smiles on their faces.

Tsuna showered as his friends waited for him in his room. He doesn't really know where they will be going but it sounded fun based on his friends' description. He chose a white fitted shirt and a pair of black pants that were also fitted for his outfit; complete with a pair of high cut shoes.

"Wow! That's hot!" Byakuran said when the brunet came out of his walk-in cabinet that was connected to his bathroom.

"Yeah, definitely hot!" the other three said.

Shoichi had removed his glasses and replaced it with a pair of black contact lenses that hid the true color of his eyes.

"Time to go?" the brunet asked.

"Yep, let's go!" the four others answered with loud voices.

The place was dim yet colorful due to the colorful lights that adorned it. There were soft cushions of a tiger-stripe design around the place and also a small stage were guys danced. Music played at an abnormally loud volume. It was obviously a club but it ain't like any club that Tsuna had visited before. It doesn't reek of sweat or smoke, the scent was pleasant to the nose.

"What is this place?" Tsuna asked at the top of his voice for Byakuran to hear.

"Our newest discovery!" Byakuran answered simply as he danced to the music.

A man with fedora hat approached them. "Welcome to Club Arcobaleno where you may find your happy ever after!" he said with a voice that sent shivers down Tsuna's spine. The man looked flirtatiously at Lambo who, in exchange, touched his chest with a flirty laugh.

"Looks like Lambo got addicted to you, Reborn." Byakuran said with a laugh.

Reborn smirked as he planted a kiss on Lambo's neck that resulted a moan from the younger man.

Byakuran and the rest shook their heads as they walked towards one of the cushions and left the two love birds.

"Who do you like, Hayato?" Byakuran asked.

"Uhn… I'd go with the baseball idiot again." Hayato answered with a small smile.

"You got addicted to him too, I see…" Shoichi said with a handsome smile on his face.

"Not really. He's an idiot after all. Maybe he was the one who got addicted to me."

"How can you say that?" Tsuna asked.

"Twelve o'clock, dark hair, blue shirt, coming this way." Hayato said.

Tsuna looked at the direction Hayato said and there, he saw a man walking towards them. He smirked. "Good choice, my friend!"

Hayato smirked back. "Isn't it?"

Tsuna smiled at the nice guy who greeted them with a goofy smile.

"Hi, Gokudera-san!" Takeshi Yamamoto said.

"Hey, there, Takeshi!" Hayato said with a flirtatious gaze at the man with dark hair and dark eyes.

Takeshi sat beside Hayato who immediately leaned his head on the other's chest. After a few minutes, the two of them left too.

"What about you, Shoichi? I see that you have been here too and that you might have your own choice now?" Tsuna said with a teasing gaze at Shoichi.

"Spanner." Shoichi answered with a blush on his face.

"Who is Spanner?" Tsuna asked.

"I am." A blond said from behind Tsuna. He smiled warmly at the brunet but smiled hotly at Shoichi who blushed even furiously.

Tsuna couldn't help but to smile at the blonde who sat beside Shoichi. He then looked at Byakuran. "What about you, Byakuran?" he asked.

Byakuran sipped on his cocktail. "He's not here yet." He said.

"Oh, okay."

"Take your pick too. I don't want to leave you here alone, if ever Sho and I leave later."

"Hmm…" Tsuna looked around the club. He looked behind him and there, he saw a man leaning on the wall wearing a white button-up shirt, black slacks and a long, black jacket over his shoulders. The man looked out of place in the club but he was handsome. Tsuna stared without knowing. His heart thumped hard and fast against his rib cage. _Is this what they call love at first sight?_ He thought to himself as he stared at the raven who looked fierce and unfriendly. He is handsome, that's undeniable. Tsuna couldn't think. He couldn't even hear a thing even though the music was blaring against his eardrums. The only thing in his mind was the man who stood at the other end of the huge room where he was in. The man with raven hair. The man with mysterious aura.

The man looked at Tsuna and slowly, he pushed himself off of the wall. He walked briskly towards the brunet who can't seem to remove his eyes from his heart-captor. The man stopped just in front of Tsuna and without a word, he kissed the brunet's lips.

Tsuna didn't have time to respond nor to gasp. He sat there, frozen. He didn't know what was happening. He couldn't process the fact that he was already being carried by the man he was still staring at. He didn't notice that the music had died as they entered a room with a huge bed and he still couldn't process the fact that he was already being stripped down by his captor.

"W-wait…" he said weakly as he tried to push the hand that was currently fondling his nipple. His breaths were shallow and labored. "W-what… ah… wait…."

The man smirked as he continued playing with the perked nipples of Tsuna. He had stripped Tsuna bare. He then started kissing the other male's lips again; using his tongue to penetrate Tsuna's wet cavern that resulted a loud moan from the brunet.

Tsuna gripped the raven's shoulders as they kissed. He had long closed his eyes though he is not aware. Waves of pleasure started forming on his body. He felt like fire was licking his skin making him feel burning sensations.

The man left Tsuna's lips just to travel down the brunet's neck; successfully leaving kiss marks on the younger male's pale skin. Those sinful lips travelled down still until they found the pink buds. He licked, he bit, he sucked.

Tsuna cried out a silent scream as he felt that experienced tongue playing with his sensitive buds. He unconsciously wrapped his thin, pale, naked legs around the man's still-clothed waist. He moaned aloud and it scared him big time. He covered his lips with his arm to muffle the sounds that he was making just by being licked/sucked/bitten on his nipples. "P-please… s-stop… ah… stop…" he tried to say to the man who was assaulting him but the pleads fell on deaf ears. He couldn't fathom what was happening anymore. He wants them to stop but his body says otherwise. These feelings scared him a lot. He had never felt this before.

The raven can feel Tsuna's pre-cum already wetting his shirt but he didn't care. He wants the brunet to cum just by nipple stimulation. He bit Tsuna's nipple; slightly tugging at it and it made the brunet cry out in pain/pleasure. His right hand played with the other bud; pinching, twisting and rubbing.

Tsuna can feel that his release was coming soon. He tried to rub his hard-on against the man but he was stopped by the hip that pushed him against the bed. Sweat trickled down his pale body. His breathing grew shallower as his release slowly came. After a few seconds, he climaxed onto the man's white shirt. He collapsed and his vision blurred as fell into the remnants of his dreamland.


End file.
